


Needles

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Body Piercing, Cock Piercing, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe that Teddy had talked him into letting Tommy come along on what was supposed to be something special and meaningful for just the two of them as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/gifts).



> Happy late Birthday present for Ardatli! Sorry it's so late, honey!! I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> A big giant thank you to my lovely Beta, Dunmercusswords! She really whipped this story into shape! She is amazing and wonderful.
> 
> Small notes at the end.

Tommy was such a jerk.

  
“You’re an ass.” Billy grumbled.

  
Billy watched his brother blow wispy white bangs out from his green eyes before Tommy stuck his tongue out at him, side stepping Teddy easily on the side walk as the blonde stopped to look over at the twins.

  
“And you’re a dick.”

  
Tommy’s comebacks were as predictable as ever.

  
He couldn’t believe that Teddy had talked him into letting Tommy come along on what was supposed to be something special and meaningful for just the two of them as a couple. Yeah, so getting a hole put into part of your body wasn’t normally the most romantic thing, but it was Teddy’s thing and Billy wanted to be a good boyfriend and join in with Teddy’s other interests that didn’t involve comics or sci-fi.

  
It also had nothing to do with how Teddy almost drooled when Billy mentioned about maybe getting a lip ring. Nope. Not at all.

  
Maybe a little.

  
Billy huffed and pulled Teddy’s old high school letterman jacket around him tighter, hating that he was the only one who didn’t have alien DNA or a super speed metabolism to keep him warm. He could always wish to be warm, but he felt frazzled and using magic while frazzled was never a good idea.

  
The trees planted along the sidewalk had turned beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow and that almost made Billy wish that he and Teddy could afford something out in the suburbs, a small house where they could have a lot of trees, grass and no taxi horns at three in the morning; a small house where his stupid spiritual twin brother didn’t live so there was no reason for him to come up with dumb excuses as to why he couldn’t pay rent that month.

  
Was it obvious he was pissed at Tommy?

  
“You know this was supposed to be a Billy and Teddy thing. Not a Teddy, Tommy and insulted Billy thing.” He said, narrowing his brown eyes.

  
Tommy gave a sharp laugh and disappeared from sight, the backlash wind from his take-off hitting Billy and Teddy in the face harshly, along with a few gold and orange leaves.  
“Asshole!” Billy shouted at the wind, not even sure if his brother could hear him or if he was half way to France by now.

  
Billy turned his glare on his boyfriend when he heard Teddy let out a quiet laugh. “And what’s so funny? You know the reason he’s here is because you refuse to put a lock on your phone and put everything imaginable in your notes and calendar.” Billy did his best to keep up his glare even as his boyfriend’s smile became wider and amazing.

  
“He just wants to spend time with us.”

  
Billy rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. “Oh my god! You are so gullible! Beautiful but gullible!” He moved in close to Teddy and rested his forehead on Teddy’s shoulder, the soft cotton of the blonde’s hoodie warm against Billy’s face. Billy did his best to hide the happiness he felt when Teddy wrapped an arm around his waist. “He’s only coming along to bug and torment me. He’s being a huge pain.”

  
“Life is pain, your highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

  
Billy tried to bite at Teddy’s skin through his hoodie and thermal, grinning when Teddy let out a fake yelp of pain and moved a hand in to Billy’s hair, tugging it back so Billy had to lift his face. Billy did his best to pout. “Shut up, Wesley.”

  
“As you wish.”

  
Billy licked his bottom lip when he saw Teddy lean down, and he tilted his head up to meet his boyfriend half way, their lips barely brushing before they were both bowled over by a large heavy wind and Tommy’s loud and uncontrolled laughter. “Come on losers, let’s get some piercings!” Tommy’s laughter only grew louder when Billy growled at him as Teddy helped him up.

  
“Would you stop with the huge gusts of wind and knocking us over?” Billy barked at his twin, watching as Tommy cleaned his ear with his pinkie. “It was only funny, like, never.”

“Good god.” Tommy laughed as he rolled his green eyes. “Someone took their bitchy vitamins today.”

  
Billy hated how easily Tommy could yank his chain and get a reaction from him; he could feel his upper lip curl into a sneer when Tommy smirked at him.

  
“I will turn all of your things into sludge.” Billy threatened.

  
“I’ll vaporize your doll collection.” Tommy cackled back.

  
“They are Hot Toys collector items!”

  
Billy didn’t even notice he was yelling until Teddy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back so he was flush up against him, his boyfriend’s blue eyes staring down at him and his lips pursed. “Alright, I hate to interrupt the brotherly bonding you have going on, but people are starting to stare, and you two need to stop acting like you’re five.”

  
Billy felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment at being scolded, then growing even warmer when he realized that people were in fact watching them. “Sorry, T.” He whispered, and he darted his eyes towards his brother when he heard him mutter something as well. He received a squeeze around his waist and a happy smile from Teddy, signaling that there was no real damage done. Billy smiled up at his boyfriend.

  
“No worries. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you.”

  
Billy snorted. “Tommy wasn’t even around yet when we started dating.”

  
“Yeah, seriously. You hadn’t even found out that we were the spiritual lost kids or whatever of Wanda, either.” Tommy piped up and just like that the tides turned, the twins harped on how wrong Teddy was until they got to the parlor.

 

* * *

  
Scared was not a word with which Tommy was associated.

  
When the old brass bell rang as Teddy opened the door to the small, tucked-away shop, Tommy had no idea why the nape of his neck broke into a cold sweat. It was much warmer in the shop than outside, but the cold lingered in the doorway making Tommy shiver and press a little closer to his brother.

  
Billy raised an eyebrow. “Cold?”

  
Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting away as if it had never happened, and he cast a carefree glance around the room. It was dim and slightly smoky inside; the building was crazy old and made mostly of wood, with obvious remodeling done over the years. There were drawings framed all over the walls.

  
“Is this place a tattoo parlor also?”

  
“Yeah.” Billy grinned and moved towards a wall lined with drawings of skulls, all of them different styles and colors while Teddy went to talk to guy behind the counter. “Teddy’s good friend works here. He was the one that did Teddy’s ears in high school, and his tongue when we started college.” Tommy nodded slowly and stood near his brother to examine the many skulls.

  
“So… are you getting ink too?”

  
Billy snorted, and Tommy smirked and glanced up to find the ugliest, most over-the-top drawings of an old wizard walking through a forested area while blue light danced around him. “You should get that one. Just tattooed across your entire chest.” The two of them laughed, and they continued to point out awful tattoos that the other should get until Teddy came up behind them.

  
“What are you two laughing at?”

  
“Nothing.” Billy laughed airily as he moved to stand next to his boyfriend and take his hand in his own.“ Just seeing who can pick the ugliest tattoo for each other.”

  
Teddy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Billy’s hair, and Tommy considered making a gagging sound but he let their gross public display of affection go for right now.

“Who’s first?” Tommy asked, gazing at a picture of a mermaid who had her arms lifted above her head… she also wasn’t wearing a shirt.

  
Heh. Boobs.

  
The man behind the counter called out Teddy’s name and the blond smiled before turning to give Billy a soft kiss, Tommy could hear his brother whispering something along the line of ‘You sure?’ before Teddy gave him another kiss and moved away, following the man through a door and into the back of the store.

  
“So, what’s he getting?” Tommy asked, moving a little closer to his brother; he looked a little too worried for it to be just a piercing. Didn’t Billy say Teddy knew this guy and that he had done Ted’s piercings before? What was another hole in Teddy’s head?

  
Unless...

  
“Ohgodishegettinghisnipspierced?!”

  
Billy shuffled a bit uncomfortably. “No.”

  
“Oh thank god.”

  
“He’s getting a frenum.”

  
Billy seemed to be holding his breath as Tommy blinked and tried to go through his vocabulary to figure out what the hell that was. “Fren…” He whispered, white brows dipping in thought as he looked at his brother in question. “Okay, what the hell is that?”

  
Tommy was surprised when Billy’s face started to turn the brightest shade of red and he refused meet Tommy’s gaze. “A frenum piercing… is…” Billy looked up, as if asking the ceiling or some being in the sky for help before facing Tommy with a stiff and uncomfortable frown. “It’s where you get a barbell… like…” Billy rolled his head slightly and motioned in the direction of the wall of skulls, then brought his hands out of his pockets, and made a weird gesture with them. “It’s a piercing for like…downtown.”

  
The twins stared at each other for a bit.

  
“Are you telling me Teddy is back there, letting some dude from high school push a needle through his dick?!”

  
“Oh god! Tommy, you make it sound so much worse than what it really is!”

  
They must have been yelling at each other about that longer than Tommy thought because Teddy came back out the door, looking just fine (Damn Alien healing) and confused to find Billy with the hood on his hoodie up and over his head, draw strings pulled tight to conceal his face while Tommy continued to rant about how needles and dicks did not mix.

  
He had made it into a rhyme.

  
“I’m guessing you told him what I got?” Teddy asked, chuckling at Tommy’s horrified expression and Billy’s lobster-red and semi-concealed face. “Just so you two know, we can hear you back there, even over the Ramones, which is quite a feat.” Billy just let out an embarrassed muffled groan and sat on the old brown leather couch in the lobby that had duct tape over the holes.

  
Tommy shook his head and gave Teddy a serious looks.

  
“Are you insane, Altman? Did Murdok hit you a little too hard last week?” Tommy gestured wildly, ignoring the fact that everyone told him he looked exactly like Billy when he did so, and swept his eyes over Teddy’s body for a minute. “I mean what if he did it wrong? What if you have problems performing?! I can’t have Billy bitching about that!”

  
“Tommy! Shut up!”

  
Teddy let out a tired laugh as the two started to bicker back and forth until the man who had been up front at the counter before came back out and tilted his head with a smile at Teddy.

  
“So, who’s next?” The guy asked and Tommy finally got a good look at him. He couldn’t have been much older than the three of them, hair dyed three different shades of green and so many facial piercings that Tommy almost lost track of what was bling and what was skin.

  
He had some crazy blue eyes though.

  
“Him!” Billy announced, hood finally down and finger pointed at his brother. “He would like to go next.” Billy sank a little further into the brown leather abyss, as if to hide from Tommy’s glare when he turned around to face him.

  
“You chicken.”

  
“Clearly not. I don’t possess the skills required to lay eggs.”

  
Tommy rolled his eyes and moved over to the counter, ignoring the way the man and Teddy smiled at him. “Yeah. I guess it’s me now.” He raised an eyebrow as Greenie nodded and handed him a small stack of papers and a pen.

  
“Alright. I’m going to need you to fill these out first.”

  
Ugh.

  
Tommy read through the list, quickly circling no to all diseases and medical issues and signing his name down on the line below. “Okay, done.”

  
“Okay.” Green hair smiled. “Now I’m going to need either your driver’s license or state ID.” He laughed at the put upon look Tommy gave him and held his hands up in defense.

“Look, man. It’s the rules.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” Rules, bleh. Tommy dug into his back pocket and pulled out the black leather wallet Billy had gotten him for his birthday a few years back. It had held up surprisingly well, even though Tommy abused it pretty badly (Billy still didn’t think there was any excuse for forgetting your wallet in your pants before washing them).

  
Green hair took the state ID the Kaplans had made him get and put it in a tiny scanner, making a copy and then handing it back. “Alright. Now that I have all your paper work, what exactly do you want done so I can write it in here?”

  
“I want my ear pierced.”

  
“Like, your cartilage or…?”

  
“Nah. Just my lobe. On the right side…or is that the gay side?” Tommy shrugged. “Meh, it doesn’t matter.”

  
Green hair looked surprised, but then he smiled and nodded, glancing back at Teddy who just shrugged and laughed quietly. “Well, okay. It’s been awhile since anyone has asked just for a plain ol’ lobe piercing. A lot of kids just go to that little cheap boutique that still uses guns.” Green hair made a really unhappy face, lips all twisted and eyes scrunched. “That’s some bad shit there.”

  
Teddy hummed in agreement.

  
“Okay, that’s cool. Can we just do this? ‘Cause I’m not overly fond of the idea of jabbing something through my body, so the quicker the better.” Tommy gave him a thumbs-up and a fake smile before moving through the door without Green hair even asking him too.

  
Tommy was a little surprised by what he saw.

  
He was expecting some kind of awful old metal 1940’s dentist chair or something, where everything would be messy and germ-covered with all kinds of needles to be hanging everywhere. At least, that’s what tattoo and piercing places looks like in the movies.

  
But this place… it just looked like a small Doctor’s office, with a small padded table with paper on it and a large drawer that was labeled.

  
“Huh.”

  
“What’s wrong?” Green hair asked as he moved in behind him, walking over to a small closet and pulling out a large metal box that looked wet. “Did you want your friends to come in with you by the way? Ted told me it was your first so… ya know.”

  
“Oh, no.” Tommy shook his head as he continued to look around. “I’m… I’m just surprised how… clean? Is clean the right word?”

  
Green-Hair laughed a bit as he set the wet box down on a couple of paper towels and opened it, steam rising from whatever was inside. “Yeah, well, clean makes sure our clients actually come back and not get infected and we tend to like that. So, Tommy.” Green hair faced him as he pulled on a pair of blue latex gloves. “I’m going to use a little bit of ink to mark the place we want, that way I know I’m making it where you want.”

  
Tommy nodded. Sure, that made sense.

  
Tommy sat on the table and was surprisingly very obedient as Green hair turned his face in his latex-covered hands, only blinking when he felt a tiny little poke from the marker Green-Hair was using. Greenie then handed him a mirror and asked if he liked the placing, and Tommy answered with a half-hearted ‘sure’ before Green hair told him to lie back on the table while he got the needle ready.

  
“By the way. I really like your hair, you bleach?” Greenie asked as he moved his hand into the metal box, pulling out a rather large and, Tommy assumed, clean needle.

  
“No…this is natural. It…apparently runs in the family.”

  
Then again, he always figured that Erik’s white hair came from being old as balls.

  
“Wow, that’s really cool. I have to bleach the shit out of mine anytime I want to do anything to it color wise.” Green-Hair stood over him and smiled, his two lip rings glinting slightly in the bright overhead lights. “Okay, so I’m going to swab your ear with some iodine first. Then I’m going to ask you to take a deep breath in and when you let it out I’ll push the needle in, okay?”

  
Tommy nodded and jumped a little when he felt the cold liquid hit his ear. God, why was his stomach starting to knot up?

  
Tommy pressed his feet together tightly, his sneakers making a soft squeak as they rubbed against each other and his heart starting to pound a little too much for his liking. _What the fuck, Tommy? You have battled villains who wanted to pull out your insides and decorate their homes with them, this is just a small hole in your ear._

  
“Okay, I’m lining it up.”

  
“O-Okay.”

  
Tommy swallowed heavily as he felt a tiny prick at his ear.

  
He could do this.

  
He could do this.

  
Damn right he could.

  
“Alright. Breathe in for me.”

  
Tommy’s chest rose as he pulled in the largest breath of air ever, and with one last silent prayer to whatever or whoever would listen to him, he exhaled.

  
The needle went through.

  
Tommy had never screamed louder.

* * *

  
Teddy shivered a little when he opened the freezer and the cold air and smell of ice hit his face. Billy always liked to tell him how it really was impossible for ice to have a smell since it was only frozen water, and Teddy always liked to remind him that he was wrong. Adorable, but wrong.

  
He squinted as he pushed the fudge pops to the side and pulled out the ancient, small ice pack that Teddy had bought when the three of them had first moved in. He hissed slightly when the frost on the pack burned his fingers slightly, and shifted the pads of his fingers into stone so he could grab it with ease.

  
He closed the freezer door with his shoulder and started to wrap the pack in a paper towel while plucking the bottle of ibuprofen from the top cabinet. He finished wrapping it in a neat little square when he heard a groan from the living room and he smiled. “How you doing, B?” He called.

  
“I made a mistake, a horrible mistake.”

  
Teddy chuckled slightly at the slurred and muffled response from his boyfriend as he slipped the case of pills in his hoodie pocket and carried the ice pack into the small living room where Billy was sprawled on the couch, the TV on but quiet. “Well, I have an ice pack and some pain meds.”

  
“Is it morphine?”

  
Teddy let out a loud laugh and rolled his eyes as he sat on a small part of the couch that was still open; for a skinny guy, Billy sure knew how to take up space. “Sorry, no morphine. You’re just going to have to get through this the old fashioned way, unless you want to try your magic again.” Teddy suggested as he took Billy’s legs and moved them so he would have more room to sit before placing them back in his lap.

  
Billy shook his head. “No. I do not want another episode of my bottom lip swelling to unimaginable proportions while the stud heats up and burns me.” Teddy made a comforting noise and rubbed Billy’s leg through his pajama pants. He never wanted to see Billy’s bottom lip that swollen and red ever again; it was really weird how Billy’s magic could either be their saving grace at times, but then sometimes it would backfire badly and Billy always had to scramble to pick up the pieces.

  
Wanda and Stephen said he needed more practice. Billy said he needed a power transplant.

  
All Teddy knew was that he was going to be there with Billy no matter how many times his magic went cuckoo. He would be there with him no matter what, even if it meant skipping class to sit with his boyfriend on their old Good Will couch while Billy whined about the pain of his new lip piercing.

  
“Here, sit up. Let me see it.”

  
Teddy had made sure to wash his hands, so when Billy sat up with a groan and turned his face towards him, Teddy carefully took Billy’s jaw in one hand and turned his face to the right so he could see the small black stud clearly on the left side of Billy’s mouth. He remembered how tightly Billy held his hand and the awful whimper he let out when the needle went through his lip, it made Teddy want to just hold him until the pain went away.

  
The stud was fine and the skin around it didn’t seem inflamed or irritated anymore, for which Teddy thanked God. Billy was now able to talk without sounding so muffled or slurred which was another good sign and caused Teddy that morning to give Billy’s neck endless kisses out of happiness. Teddy smiled and stroked Billy’s cheek softly, leaning over to press a soft butterfly kiss onto his boyfriend’s chin.

  
“It looks good, B.”

  
Billy tried to purse his lips but immediately regretted the decision and shook his head slightly with a wince. “It better be if I'm going through this much pain for it.” He huffed softly and leaned forward to rest his head on Teddy’s shoulder, which Teddy easily complied with by pulling Billy gently into his lap. “I can’t believe Tommy took his out.”

  
Teddy smiled. “I can’t believe he screamed.”

  
They both laughed and Teddy hummed happily, moving his arms around Billy’s waist when he felt Billy nuzzle his ear. “Are you okay, by the way?” Billy asked quietly, his knee moving suspiciously close towards the crotch of Teddy’s jeans which made Teddy smirk.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. “ He muttered, kissing the side of Billy’s pale neck. “It was completely healed thirty minutes after it was done.”

  
“Ugh.” Billy moaned, his hand moving to Teddy’s shoulder. “You lucky bastard.”

  
“Mmm…” Teddy hummed and nipped at Billy’s ear. “Wanna see it?”

  
Teddy tried to hide his grin when Billy pulled back with a loud gasp and a look of shock and false horror on his face. “Theodore Rufus Altman! Are you asking me, a gentleman with delicate sensibilities, to take a look at your privates?” Billy hissed slightly when he opened his mouth a bit too wide, causing his piercing to sting a bit.

Teddy grinned. “Is that a no?”

  
“Are you kidding? Tommy isn’t supposed to be home till eleven tonight, we have the place to ourselves.” Billy stuck his tongue out best he could and then smiled widely. “Get your pants off, Altman.”

  
“So much for a gentleman with delicate sensibilities.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piercing that Teddy got: Warning! The pictures in the article are not safe for work.
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenum_piercing
> 
> This is Billy's:  
> http://www.piercingtime.com/images/14/lower-lip-piercing-with-steel-stud.jpg


End file.
